Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are currently creating many new opportunities for lighting. For example, their native efficiency generates energy savings over the life of an installation, and their reliability means no need to design them for replaceability. Also, their small size, availability in various colors or chromaticities, and capacity to be dimmed instead of operating at a fixed output open up new opportunities to generate interesting patterns and lighting effects.